Question: On Monday, Luis and Christopher decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Emily to time them with a stopwatch. Luis sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 26.53 seconds. When it was Christopher's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 22.83 seconds. How much faster was Christopher than Luis in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster Christopher was than Luis, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Luis's time - Christopher's time = difference in times. ${2}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ Christopher was 3.7 seconds faster than Luis.